


A Yule to Remember

by Chimpukampu, QuantumChickpea



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AgedUp, Christmas2020, F/M, Fluff, Rayllum, Romance, Traditions, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Callum walked along the ancient forest near Lux Aurea with Rayla, grabbing a stick to play with. Rayla rolled her eyes at him as he hopped onto a rock to swipe the stick through the air.“What sorts of Yuletide stuff did you celebrate as a kid to honor Garlath?” Callum threw the stick and sat down on the rock with one knee drawn up and his forearm rested on it.“Well we didn’t really celebrate Yule in the same ways as you. We had other traditions to honor Garlath. Ones that I’m sure you’ve never heard of.” Rayla shrugged with her hands on her hips. “What did you do?”
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	A Yule to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> **Good tidings fellow humans, human fellas. We wanted to wish you a happy holidays and make all the fans a gift! We hope you enjoy it!**

Callum walked along the ancient forest near Lux Aurea with Rayla, grabbing a stick to play with. Rayla rolled her eyes at him as he hopped onto a rock to swipe the stick through the air. 

“What sorts of Yuletide stuff did you celebrate as a kid to honor Garlath?” Callum threw the stick and sat down on the rock with one knee drawn up and his forearm rested on it.

“Well we didn’t really celebrate Yule in the same ways as you. We had other traditions to honor Garlath. Ones that I’m sure you’ve never heard of.” Rayla shrugged with her hands on her hips. “What did you do?” 

“We have a Yule log, Yule boar, Yule goat, and of course Yuletide singing.” Callum shrugged. “The Yule log was probably my favorite tradition though.” 

“Yule log?” Rayla raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms.

“Yeah, where you burn a part of the log each night until the Twelfth Night. After that we would place it beneath the bed for goodluck. Usually it was placed beneath my parents’ bed to protect us from household threats. Ya know, like lightning or fire.” Callum shrugged and wiggled his fingers towards her, making her laugh and shake her head. 

**Art by[Chimpukampu](https://chimpukampu.tumblr.com/)**

“Fire?” Rayla laughed and rolled her eyes.

“Ironic, right? Anyway, some people count the sparks too. Something about detecting their fortunes for the New Year and more.” Callum hopped off the rock to follow her to the meadow.

“And the Yule boar and goat?” Rayla picked up an adoraburr and pet it with a giggle as it cooed at her. 

“The Yule goat is to represent the harvest. We mostly use it to play pranks on one another by leaving a goat made from straw and grains in someone’s room and not telling them how it got there. They have to then get rid of it in the same mysterious way. Just a bit of fun, really.” Callum laughed and fell back into the grass, causing adoraburrs to fly up around him and cover him. 

Rayla giggled behind her hand as he stood up covered in the colorful fluffy creatures. “They sure do still love you.” 

“I can’t get enough of these cute things.” Callum laughed and stacked a few up on his palm, balancing them."Who would've thought adoraburrs can be found anywhere in Xadia. I thought they only existed in Silvergrove." 

"As long as there's a meadow with a patch of sunlight, they'll survive. So they're not only stackable, they're also adaptable." Rayla shook her head at him with a short then picked one from his hair. “And the boar?”

“Oh right. The boar.” Callum brushed off the last of the fuzzy creatures with a soft chuckle, as it squeaked and fell back into the tall grass. “We would sacrifice a boar to the Gods and then serve it for dinner.”

Rayla’s eyes went wide at his comment and she watched him cringe and steeple his fingers.

“Sorry forgot that Moonshadow elves don’t eat meat.” Callum awkwardly smiled at her. 

“So glad I asked about Yule boar.” Rayla tried to calm her stomach down as it rolled. “Your traditions really are different than ours.” 

“What did you do?” Callum smiled at her. 

“We cut mistletoe from a sacred oak tree and give it as a blessing.” Rayla smiled and used her hands to gesture, while they walked through the meadow.

“Sounds amazing. Did you have a Yule log too?” Callum became interested, juggling three adoraburrs and stacking them.

“We did have a Yule log, but… we saw it more as a way to banish evil spirits, conquer darkness, and bring good luck for the New Year.” Rayla smiled and giggled as Callum nearly tripped and dropped the fuzzy creatures. “Then we also did a massive Yule burn with the whole village. We would dance around it and chant to Garlath. It was always a party and I loved spending it with my extended family.” 

“Sounds wonderful. I’d love to be a part of it sometime.” Callum blushed as he stared at her. 

“Maybe one day, but right now… I don’t see how.” Rayla sighed, feeling a little homesick.

“Well, why don’t we celebrate just the two of us?” Callum spotted a tree and ran towards it.

Rayla placed her hands on her hips with her foot turned out and an eyebrow raised. “What are you doin’?”

“I’m chopping down a tree so we can make a Yule log.” Callum shrugged. 

“It can’t be chosen so easily, Callum. We have to carefully choose one.” Rayla pointed up at one that was better than the one he had chosen. “That one is good.” 

“Oh, right.” Callum blushed and gave her a sheepish grin, taking off to the one she had pointed at. 

She shook her head and giggled, leaping up to get there faster. She waited for him to climb up to the tree. “And how do you intend to chop it down?”

“I have ways. Just stand back and let me.” Callum puffed up his chest, trying to impress her, as he used Fulminis to strike the tree down. He figured it would cut it down, but it ended up burning it instead.

Rayla’s eyes went wide as she pinched her nose to keep from bursting out into hysterical laughter when the trunk split down the middle and all of it’s branches charred. However, it didn’t last long because she was soon on the floor laughing at him and gasping for breath.

“I-” Callum blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. “-I thought it would work.”

“You’re still terrible at controlling spells, you know that? Plus that rune won’t work for chopping down a tree, dumb prince.” Rayla pulled her blades from her back with a laugh, searching for another good tree to use. “There!” She took off running and hopping through trees before coming down to slice through the trunk of another spruce tree. 

She dragged it over to Callum right as he was walking up to her. “Good?” She dropped it at his feet and his cheeks flushed a deeper pink. 

“I could have done that if you gave me a few more tries.” Callum rubbed the back of his neck and Rayla giggled.

“Sure you could, _Elf Callum_.” Rayla watched him struggle to pick it up and carry it. 

They dragged the tree up to their cottage, where they were staying. Rayla opened the door for them and Callum dragged it through the door. 

“Place the trunk in the fire.” Rayla helped him carry it over to the fireplace.

“You don’t think I know that?” Callum groaned and struggled to shove the trunk into the fireplace.

Rayla giggled at him and nodded. “I figured as much, but I had to be sure.”

Callum gave her an unamused expression and pulled his rune block from his bag, remembering the fire spell. He drew the rune and sent it towards the fireplace, igniting the end of the log.

Rayla giggled and walked over to heat up cider for them. She poured the hot cider into two cups and Callum made sure the log was burning properly. She walked over to pass him a cup of the warm sweet liquid.

“Thanks.” Callum smiled up at her, taking the cup from her.

Rayla sat down on the ground, watching the log burn. It had been ages since she had done this tradition and it took her back to when she was home.

Callum sat down beside her and took a sip of the warm liquid. “This was nice.”

**Art by[ Chimpukampu](https://chimpukampu.tumblr.com/)**

“Thank you.” Rayla smiled over at him, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

“Why?” Callum was confused by her thanking him.

“For taking me back to being home with my parents.” Rayla knocked her glass gently against his. “It really made this Yule easier and more lovely.”

“Same for me too.” Callum smiled at her and searched from her lips to her eyes. 

Rayla giggled and grabbed his red scarf, yanking him closer to kiss him hard. Callum’s cheeks warmed and flushed from her lips on his, as he slowly closed his eyes and got lost in it.


End file.
